


Taking Turns

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Creampie, Cum Dumpster, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Gangbang, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is used as a cum dumpster for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 round at [hp_kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/).
> 
> There were a few different plotty directions I was thinking for this because I've been wanting to write something similar for ages (so thank you for the prompt, mahmfic!!), but this is what I ended up with. So probably don't think about the nonexistent plot too much, this is irredeemable PWP. I may revisit the premise someday, we'll see. This was inspired a porn video I watched, but which unfortunately seems to have been removed from the site I saw it on :(
> 
> Ages are not specified in this fic and none of the characters' marital relationships are brought up, so I didn't think it was necessary to have underage or infidelity tags. I've tried to be thorough, but if you think there are other tags I should add, please let me know.
> 
> Thanks to yaoisakka for the beta.

Ginny woke up suddenly, though she wasn’t sure what had woken her. She was curled on her side, a little cold as she didn’t seem to be wearing any clothes. Cautiously, she opened her eyes only to find everything dark. Her room never got this dark and the bed she was on felt different. Trying not to panic, she raised a hand to her face only to find that both wrists were tied.

Breathe caught in her throat and she was just about to shout for help when she felt the bed dip behind her. A hand trailed gently down her spine and she tensed, curling in on herself as much as she could.

“Shh, it’s alright,” a voice behind her whispered. It took her a long moment to realize that she recognized the voice and to figure out who it belonged to.

“Dad?” she asked, caught between relief that it was her father there and confusion about the situation.

One of his hands moved downward from her ass, slipping between her legs to brush her the lips of pussy. On instinct, she tried to move away, but his other hand grabbed her hip, holding her down. “What are you doing?” she asked, shivering at the gentle yet intimate touch.

“Just enjoying myself,” he replied. Ginny could hear the smile in his voice, but also something a little darker, a little hungrier. She’d never heard him sound like that before. “We’re going to have some fun.”

His fingers pushed a little hard, slipping between her folds until they grazed her clit, making her jerk a little in surprise. In no time they were pushing further down until the tips were inside her, carefully rubbing and stretching. She wondered wildly if this was some kind of dream, but the sensations were too real for that.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a few minutes.

She bit her lip, unsure how to answer, unsure even of how to process what she was feeling. It was good, no doubt about that. No one else had ever touched her like this, though she’d thought about it often and a few boyfriends had offered to take things further than kissing and rubbing. But this was her father and that should make it different, should make it wrong.

Somehow it didn’t.

“Feels good,” she breathed, gasping a little when a finger pushed further inside. “More?”

A moment later, the fingers slipped out and she whined at the loss. “Don’t worry, dear,” Arthur said soothingly as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her up until she was on knees and elbows, forehead resting on her bound hands.

He maneuvered her a little more, spreading her legs and tilting her hips until she was in exactly the position he wanted. Ginny felt more exposed than she could ever remember being and the thought of him seeing her like this sent a pulse of desire through her. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling.

She felt the bed move behind her, then a sudden shock of cool wetness at her pussy. His fingers moved in to rub the lube around for a moment before retreating, assumably to slick himself up. A moment later he moved up behind her, the tip of his cock brushing up and down against her lips.

“Please,” she moaned, pushing back a little. He chuckled, but relented, and she gasped as he pushed into her.

If she thought the feelings before were intense, it was nothing compared to now. He moved almost agonizingly slow, catching her on the edge of pleasure and pain as she stretched to welcome the intrusion. It was so much _more_ than she’d ever thought.

It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, thrusting in so hard and deep she felt like she was melting into the bed. She arched her back, ass pressing higher into the air as the heat built inside her body. Ginny gasped a little when one of his hands left her hip to pinch and twist at a nipple.

She bit her lip, not even able to make a sound, when he moved his hand back to her hip and pulled her up and back. The new angle was heaven, and Arthur seemed to agree going by the way he grunted, thrusts become erratic.

He bowed over her back, grip tightening on her hips until it was almost painful as he pulled her hips back and held. He came with barely a sound, panting hotly against her neck. She could feel him twitching inside of her, filling her with hot wetness, and she groaned.

Arthur thrust a few more times before slipping out, one hand rubbing soothingly against her hip. She was just about to say something, probably something about how much she wanted to come, but a knock on the door and a muffled shout distracted her.

“Just a minute,” he called. He patted her on the hip, then moved away toward the door. “It’s your brothers’ turn now.”

Her head shot up at that, though she still couldn’t see anything past the blindfold. Before she could say anything, to protest or beg, she wasn’t really sure which, she heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps. It was hard to tell if they were going in or out or even how many people there were, and she shivered with the thought of her brothers seeing her like this.

“Looking good, Gin,” Charlie said from somewhere behind her. There was an answering chorus in the affirmative, letting her know that all of her brothers were indeed in the room and watching her.

“Thanks,” she said, feeling a little breathless. Her body couldn’t seem to decide whether to be embarrassed or turned on, tension strung tight through her limbs. “What now?”

“Now, dear Ginny,” Fred started, voice smug and deep with lust.

“We have some fun,” continued George.

Ron let out a whoop at that, and Ginny felt another quiver down her spine, this time in excitement. Her brothers were all athletic and strong, even Percy, and they weren’t known for playing gently.

The bed dipped behind her and she felt the warmth of a body hovering over her back, though no hands touched her. She waited a moment, then pushed back, hoping for some contact. “Well?” she demanded.

“Just admiring the view,” Bill said, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck and making her shiver with expectation.

“Less admiring, more fucking, please,” she replied, getting a chuckle from the rest of her brothers.

“Alright, you asked for it,” Bill said and without any more warning he lined up his cock and pushed right into her cunt.

The slide was easy, wet as she was with lube and come, but it was still startling and she let out a high, choked off moan as he pulled back and began thrusting, hard and quick. His hands moved to her hips, fingers digging in much harder than Arthur’s had. She was sure she’d have bruises.

Bill’s rough thrusts kept her right on the line of pleasure and pain and for a moment she forgot the others were still in the room. The blindfold and the way her body shook with pleasure were distracting and made it easy to ignore everything else around her. The touch at her lips, warm and sticky, made her gasp in surprise and whichever brother it was took the opportunity to thrust into her open mouth, cutting off anything she might have said.

Someone across the room groaned and she heard the slick quiet sound of flesh on flesh as one of them began jacking himself. She knew it was probably quite a sight, Bill pounding into her from behind as someone else, she thought it might be Percy, fucked her face. The thought made her moan around the cock in her mouth, back arching in a way that sent delicious sparks of pleasure down her spine.

“Ah, so good, Ginny,” Bill groaned, hands tightening even more on her hips. A few more thrusts and he was done for, bowed over her back as he pushed in as far as he could and came.

He pulled out almost immediately, but someone else, Charlie probably, was already moving to take his place, cock sliding in before she even had a chance to register the change. His cock was slimmer than the other two, but he knew how to use it, driving her crazy with just a few strokes. One hand rested on her lower back and another came around to play with her clit, rubbing it until she was practically mewling with pleasure.

“Gonna come for me?” Charlie asked, voice deeper than she’d ever heard, even with how breathless he was. “I know you want to.”

She really did want to come. It was almost agony being held right on the edge for so long as she was used by her father and brothers, unable to get a hand to her clit. She pushed into his hand, almost desperate, and he chuckled, leaning down to leave light kisses on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

The hand on her back moved, coming around to hold her lips open and give him more space to work at her clit. She felt more exposed like this even though it was probably hard for any of them to see.

Something was curling in her stomach, hot and good, and it only took a moment before the feeling exploded, pleasure shooting up her spine and making her feel lightheaded. Charlie continued moving, easing her through it, though the movement of his hips was becoming erratic. Her body felt lax and heavy.

A touch to the side of her face reminded her that she wasn’t done yet and she sucked eagerly, wanting to make Percy feel as good as she did in that moment. He groaned, hands coming down to hold her head still so he could thrust in, almost choking her. She felt Charlie do the same behind her, hands tight on her hips as he searched for release.

It only took a few minutes before they were both groaning. She breathed frantically through her nose, trying her best to swallow as come flooded her mouth and throat. A little leaked out of the corner, sliding down her chin, as Percy pulled out and moved away.

Charlie gave a few more lazy thrusts before he was pulling away as well and she slumped, feeling exhausted and used up. Her pussy was sore and she could feel it leaking come, a little more dripping out with every breath. She loved every moment of it.

“Not so fast, little sister,” George said, closer now than he was before.

“We’ve not had our chance yet,” Fred continued, voice wicked. She wasn’t sure what the twins had in mind for her, but it was sure to be good.

“Mmm, you better hurry up then,” she said, wiggling her ass in what she hoped was an enticing way. From Ron’s answering groan, she’d hit the mark.

The bed suddenly dipped on either side of her, almost throwing her off balance. Hands caught her at hips and shoulders, then lifted, making her squeak at the sudden change of position. A moment later she was laying on her back on top of one of the twins, the other settled between her spread legs.

“This better, Gin?” Fred asked from behind her, smirk evident in his voice.

She huffed but nodded, squirming a little as she felt two cocks brush against her inner thighs and the puffy, sensitive lips of her pussy. George groaned, grinding down on her, making come and lube spread sticky all across her mound and thighs.

“Deep breaths now,” George said.

At first she didn’t understand, but a moment later two dicks were pushing at her cunt. She froze for a moment, not sure if she’d be able to take two at a time, but relaxed when she remember who was between her legs. These were her brothers, they wouldn’t hurt her, no matter how roughly they’d played as children.

She took a deep breath, focusing on relaxing, and felt one cock slip easily inside. A hand reached down to hold her lips open, another tilting her hips until they were at the angle he wanted. She felt the second cock at her entrance as it pushed in beside the first.

It was a tight fit even as stretched as she was already, and she winced a little at the pressure and fullness. A light tingle told her someone had done something to ensure there was no pain despite the new stretch, allowing her to adjust with minimal discomfort, Fred and George both thankfully holding still. It only took a few minutes before she was squirming, eager for them to continue.

They took the hint immediately, thrusting slowly at first until they built up a comfortable rhythm, one pushing in as the other pulled out. The fullness left Ginny almost breathless, overwhelmed with feeling and pleasure. She liked being sandwiched between the twins, a warm presence on either side of her that made her feel safe and comfortable even as they fucked.

The bed tilted again after a few minutes as Ron sat beside her, both arms moving under her to take some of her weight from Fred. He immediately lowered his mouth to her breast, laving at the nipple until it perked up and making her moan.

“You’re so tight, Ginny,” George groaned out. His hands were hot brands on the underside of her thighs, holding her legs open as far as they could go.

She tried to reply, but the air was taken from her lungs by an especially hard thrust, leaving her gasping, eyes rolling back at the feeling of so much fullness and pleasure. The twins were pushing in slow, but so, so deep. She felt more overwhelmed than she had with any of the others before, probably because she was so sensitive from an orgasm and so much fucking.

Soon they were all groaning and moaning in pleasure, even Ron, who was still playing with her tits. Pleasure was building up in her stomach again, but she needed just a little more. “Ron,” she gasped out, “I need to come.”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, immediately reaching down to rub at her clit.

He rolled it in his fingers, pinching a little, just on the edge of pain. In just a few minutes she felt the pleasure erupt for a second time, body tightening and arching up. Fred and George gasped in time with the tightening of her pussy, still thrusting relentlessly, and all she could do was lay there and take it.

Ginny coming was apparently all it took for Fred and George. A dozen or so strokes later their hips were stuttering unevenly until they both pushed in as one, crying out through what sounded like a pretty spectacular orgasm.

She could feel their combined come filling her pussy until it spilled out. They lay there for several minutes, panting, before George lowered her legs and moved away, making Fred slipped out with a wet squelch. She had a fleeting thought that it would have been nice if one of them had fucked her ass, but there was always next time.

“Your turn, little bro.”

“Do you want to-” Fred started, cut off by some movement Ginny couldn’t see.

“No, this is… this is good,” Ron replied, voice hoarse.

A moment later she felt him crawl across the bed and settle between her legs. It took a moment of fumbling before he managed to push inside her soaked pussy. She was too tired to do much more than moan as he fucked her in long strokes, but he was so worked out that it only took a few grunting thrusts before he was coming with a strangled yelp.

He managed to collapse to the side after coming instead of on top of her and Fred, pinning one of her legs to the bed. She was too tired to say anything, but Fred apparently wasn’t.

“Come on, you arse, help me up,” he demanded, squirming a little underneath her.

She tried to roll to the side and was caught and moved a little ways away, freeing Fred and her own leg. She mumbled her thanks, curling a little in on herself, glad they’d positioned her out of the probably enormous wet spot on the bed.

There was a shuffling sound and a moment later the door closed with a firm click, leaving the room utterly quiet. Exhaustion was quickly creeping up on her, so much so that she almost forgot she was blindfolded and her hands were still tied. Her last conscious thought before drifting to sleep was that someone would clean her up before she woke because all that come was bound to get annoying when it dried.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
